1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a new class of polyetheramide-imide epoxy resin blends. More particularly, the invention is concerned with polyetheramide-imide epoxy resin blends which exhibit melt viscosities suitable to solventless-dry powder coating and curing of polyether-imide insulating films on various substrates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solventless-dry powder coating materials which can be applied in the absence of pressure to various substrates to provide electrical insulation for materials employed in the manufacture of electrical items such as motors, coils, magnet wires, etc., are highly desired materials. The identification of thermosetting materials having the foregoing properties which sinter, flow, level and cure at elevated temperatures in the absence of pressure to form smooth, continuous substantially void-free film surfaces especially when employed in fluidized resin bed coating processes are especially desirable raw materials. Heretofore, insulating materials generally having the electrical characteristics associated with cured polyetheramide-imide resins, i.e. polyetherimides have not been available which permit the solventless-dry powder coating of electrical items in fluidized bed coating processes.